nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Retaliation
'Retaliation '''is a map of the non-canonical Nazi Zombies storyline ''Apocalypse III: Divided Destiny. Opening Cutscene Seventeen men and women, most of the them Founders of the Ark of Eden, are sitting around a large, oval table. One of them speaks up; "I believe the only way to deal with this situation of, *ahem*, zombies, is to launch every nuclear missile in our arsenal at the infected part of the Ark of Eden." "That's preposterous!" shouts a women, "Do you know the amount of civilian causulties that would cause?!". "We have no other choice!" yells a man angrily. "I'm willing to do what is absolutely necessary," says another. "What about the damage? There's no telling what would happen to that part of the Ark of Eden. Most likely it will sink." "We'll have to take our chances," says a man sitting at the end of the table. The women who said that the plan to launch nuclear missiles shakes her head. "We're have to launch the nuclear missiles," says a women, "Zombies are quickly approaching." "Why don't we just build a wall," asks a young man quietly. The arguing in the room stops. "What did you say?" asks the Head Founder. "Why don't we just build a wall. You know, so the zombies can't escape." "My boy that's a great idea!" says the Head Founder. The others in the room agree. "We'll get to work right away. Call of the missile launch. Tell all squads to report back to the Ark of Eden Military headquarters. "Um, Sir," says a radio operator nervously, "we can't seem to get a hold of the squads." "You must," the Head Founder says, "or the plan will fail!". "I'll keep trying." In the underwater Ark of Eden Military Science Division sea laboratory, Mitchell Carver recieves an order to launch the nuclear missiles at the infected part of the Ark of Eden. He, Trevor Reznik, William Cullen, and Eric Michaelson infilitrate the nuclear arms section of the sea base. Carver runs over to a pile of dead scientist bodies and pulls out the keys to launch the missiles. He tosses them to Reznik, Cullen, and Michaelson. The four soldiers run over to the launch computers and stick the key in. "On my mark, turn the key and press the button. You won't have to input any codes; they're already entered," Carver says. "Three... two... one... TURN!" yells Carver. The four men turn their keys. For about three seconds it is quiet. Then, suddenly, a tremendous boom and shockwave occurs, followed by an explosion. The nuclear missiles launch out from underneath the sea, and head straight for their intended destination. All four men sit down and lay back. "Do you know how many civilians we just murdered?" asks Michaelson. "It was for the safety of the Ark of Eden," says Carver assuringly. Tears run down Michaelson's face. "Man up, you pussy!" Reznik says as he punches Michaelson. "We should move out. This base isn't gonna hold much longer," says Cullen nervously. The four men get up and make their way to the second to top level. Zombies start coming through doors and windows. "Alright. You know what to do! Get out there and kill 'em all!" yells Carver bravely. Back at the Founders' meeting, a man hurriedly opens the door. "We have confirmation that four nuclear missiles have been launched!" he says. "Dammit. I told you to get ahold of ''all ''the squads!" yells the Head Founder with rage. The radio operator slumps down into his chair. "How long until the missiles hit their destinations?" asks a women. "About three minutes," replies the man. "We're screwed," some of the Founders say as throw their papers into the air in annoyance and outrage. "the only thing we can do is publically broadcast and tell the survivors in that area to evacuate." "There isn't enough time. They're not gonna make it." "Do you know what this will do to our reputations?" a man asks. "Fuck your reputation!" the Head Founder says, "There are human lives at stake here!". "Sir," the man says. "What do you want?!" the Head Founder screams. "The missiles have reached their destination. They have exploded." The Head Founder and others put their head in their hands. There is a ten second pause before someone, the Head Founder, speaks again; "Get rescue squads out there now. NEST teams, Military, Coast Guard, anything." "Signs indicate no remnants of life," says the man quietly. Enemies *Zombies - These zombies are many different types of nationalities. They wear civilian clothing, which is ripped, torn, and bloody. Each different nationality of zombies' eyes glow a different color, which ranges from white, blue, red, orange, and green. Utilities *Waterfall - The Waterfall trap makes its first appearance in this map. When activated for 1000 points, it dumps gallons of water onto zombies, which kills them. *Teleporters - Teleporters make their first and only appearance in this map. They look exactly the same as the Teleporters from "Five". *Mystery Box - The Mystery Box is exactly the same as its canonical version. *Pack-a-Punched Weapon Mystery Box - The Pack-a-Punched Weapon Mystery Box makes its first appearance in this map. When used for 9500 points, an already Pack-a-Punched weapon will appear, and the player can choose whether or not they want to take it. Perk-a-Colas *Diver *Juggernog *Stamin-Up *Speed Cola *PhD Flopper *Quick Revive *Double Tap Root Beer Power-Ups *Nuke *Insta-Kill *Assassin *Carpenter *Max Ammo *Double Points﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Retaliation Category:Daniel Smith's Maps Category:Daniel Smith